Sorpresa
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Felicity vuelve a la Mansión Queen luego de estar un fin de semana en Costa City. Quiere darle una sorpresa a Oliver pero al final, la sorpresa se la lleva ella.


**N/A:** Otro One-Shot de mi parte, pronto estaré publicando uno mas larguito. Ya saben: Batman, OliBarry, celos y esas cosas. Ojala les guste.

Sinceramente no tengo una idea clara de las ubicaciones geográficas de todas las ciudades de DC Comic's. Así que si me equivoco en futuros One-Shots sobre la ubicación de alguna, haganmelo saber.

 **Disclaimer:** The Flash y Arrow no me pertenecen, ellos son de la Warner y DC.

* * *

 **Capitulo Único: Sorpresa.**

* * *

Felicity estaciona su auto, o el que le había tomado a su jefe antes de por fin decidirse a tomarse un tiempo solo para ella, frente a la Mansión Queen luego de unas horas de viaje. No estaba cansada, pero luego de permanecer sentada durante su viaje de regreso era comprensible que abandonase el deportivo azabache lo mas rápido que podía mientras tomaba los _recuerditos_ que trajo para sus amigos.

No había sido idea suya el tomarse vacaciones a esas alturas del año. Todos creyeron, sobretodo Oliver, que se merecía unas luego de lo que había sucedido en su ultima misión. Admite que al principio se sintió desplazada y débil por ser la única a la que se lo propusieron y no pudo evitar montarse una escena, luego, cuando se le bajo la euforia, acepto de buena gana la sugerencia. Después de todo lo necesitaba, o sus nervios no resistirían demasiado.

No había durado demasiado, dos días fueron suficientes para bajarle los nervios al hecho de _casi_ ser secuestrada por el villano de turno que golpeo a Starling City.

Costa City le dio la paz que necesitaba y la relajo al apartarse de todo aquello que ponía su vida en riesgo día si y día también. No era que odiase al Team Arrow, le gustaba mucho ser parte de algo que aseguraba el bienestar de su ciudad, pero tampoco estaba mal darse un tiempo para ella misma ¿Verdad? Después de todo, Lyla dijo que no había nada de malo ser egoísta de vez en cuando y pensar en uno mismo.

Por lo cual, la rubia, luego de tener días de decidirse, empaco sus maletas y se marcho a una huida vacacional. No sin antes de poner en sobre aviso a Oliver y los demás.

-Fue divertido -murmuro mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión de su jefe.

En su brazo izquierdo se balanceaba al son de sus pasos una bolsita de cartón color violeta en la que se encontraba un regalo para Oliver, era sencillo y pequeño pero estaba segura que a su compañero iba a gustarle. Siempre le gustaba los regalos que provenidos de ella, por muy simples que estos fueran. Ademas, quería agradecerle el que le hubiese permitido marcharse cuando mas trabajo tenían sobre ellos.

Le alegraba que Oliver pensara en su bienestar.

Felicity, feliz y radiante, se posa justo frente a la habitación del arquero y entra en ella, pensando en darle una sorpresa al hombre que, por las horas que eran - _8:14 a.m-_ , aun se encontraría durmiendo.

Pero su sonrisa se borra completamente de su rostro y sus ojos se abren como platos mientras se tornan brillosos. La bolsita violeta cae al suelo en un sonido ligero y sus manos apenas bronceadas se elevan a su boca para acallar cualquier sonido que pudiese emitir.

Allí, sobre la cama king size, se encontraba Oliver, con la espalda desnuda y las sabanas cubriendo de su cintura hacia abajo, moviéndose ritmicamente sobre algo. _Sobre alguien._

Las luces estaban apagadas, pero la luz de la ventana era suficiente como para todo mas claro.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, la bolsa cayendo contra el suelo y el sonido de sus tacones al entrar fueron suficientes para llamar la atención de Oliver que giro medio cuerpo para verla. Sus ojos azules se agrandaron al divisarla y su boca se abrió en una pequeña ' _O'._

-Felicity... -murmuro, sintiéndose descubierto.

Pero ella no contesto. Solo estaba parada allí viendo como Oliver estaba desnudo en su lecho con...

 _Barry_.

El cuerpo del meta-humano salio de la protección que le daba los brazos de Queen y se atrevió a verla a los ojos.

Ninguno se atrevió a decirle nada ¿Que mas podían agregar? Era mas que obvio lo que habían estado haciendo antes de que ella llegara y los interrumpiera.

La mujer en la habitación fue retirando sus manos de su boca. Ella tenia... _Ella tenia..._

-Felicity, puedo explicarlo -dijo Oliver, saliendo de encima de Barry para quedar de costado sin dejar de verla.

Una gran sonrisa, muy parecida a la del Joker, adorno su rostro sonrojado.

-¡Lo sabia! -grito la rubia feliz, apuntándolos con un dedo mientras dejaba escapar pequeñas risillas.

 _Ella tenia razón._

Oliver resopla con frustración y se deja caer en la cama, con su cabeza apoyada sobre la mullida almohada y sus ojos claros fijos en el techo.

Barry, por otro lado, estaba rojo de la vergüenza y se aferraba a las sabanas azules para tapar cualquier rastro de piel mordida por su pareja. Habían creído que Felicity se tardaría dos días mal al menos en volver, y habían aprovechado su tiempo a solas.

Pero Felicity había vuelto antes y ahora se encontraba allí, frente a la puerta de la habitación y con una gran sonrisa picara en su rostro.

\- ¿Saben? Siempre lo había sabido, no es como si ustedes fueran muy discretos, pero siempre note ese "algo" que los rodeaba. Me alegra no haberme equivocado y descubrirlo de esta manera -decía mientras alzaba una ceja, avergonzando mas a Barry- ¡Oh! Pero descuiden, los dejare terminar. Luego véanme abajo ¡Traje regalos para todos! -comento mientras tomaba la bolsa de regalo violeta y salia de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

El sonido de sus tacones retumban por los pasillos hasta casi desaparecer.

Barry cierra los ojos y se acuesta en la cama junto a su pareja.

-Ella va a decírselos a todos ¿Verdad?

-Si.

Oliver resopla y, sin importarle que Felicity estuviera abajo y posiblemente pudiera escucharlos, se tira sobre Barry mordiéndole los labios para seguir en lo suyo a pesar de las quejas que este soltaba.

Aun tenían media hora para ellos antes de que los demás llegaran para confirmar lo dicho por Felicity e iban a aprovecharlo. Quisiera Barry o no.

* * *

 **N/A:** Apuesto a que creyeron otra cosa con el transcurso de la historia ¿Verdad?

 **¿Globos de colores?**

 **¿Una noche en la pizzeria Freddy?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale!**


End file.
